AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panels utilize OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Diodes) to illuminate light with varying brightness levels so that pixels corresponding to the OLEDs can display brightness levels in accordance with the OLEDs. Compared to a conventional TFT LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), an AMOLED display panel may have a faster response time, higher display contrasts, and a wider viewing angle. Technologies related to AMOLED display panels have developed significantly in the past few years.
On aspect of the development of AMOLED display technologies is to improve the brightness level and quality of display of the display panels.